Zero Battle Network
by Gunmare
Summary: In the year 21XX, humanity and the computerized beings known as Net Navis has been living together in harmony for over a century. But that soon changes when five individuals were randomly selected to participate in game that will decide the fate of both worlds. One young man's life change when he's take part of the game and given a mysterious red Navi named Zero. Beta wanted


_**Zero Battle Network**_

* * *

_**Well lately I have the urge write this story even though I'm busy enough with my Mega Man Star Force 4: A Savior Legacy's story and other stories. But I felt like writing this though. So please review, and please no flame. Also if I feel like continuing this story, any Beta's interested in proof reading this story? Also I don't own Mega Man Zero, Battle Network, and Star Force (I'll explain at the end of the chapter why).  
**_

* * *

_Episode 00: Antebellum_

* * *

_In the year21XX, humanity and the computerized beings known as Net Navis has been living together in harmony for over a century. But that soon changes when five individuals were randomly selected to participate in game that will decide the fate of both worlds. Each of them is given a Net Navi. One young man's life will change when he is chosen to take part of the game and given a mysterious red Net Navi named Zero._

* * *

_Ethan Hibiki's report card_

_English 11 Honors: B-_

_Chemistry Academics: F-_

_Geometry: D+_

_World History Academics: C-_

_Physical Education: A+_

_Etymology: B_

_Sign Language: A-_

* * *

He smiled bitterly at the sight of his report card. His grandfather was going to kill him when he sees this. He boomed chemistry, he barely passed Geometry, and he was lucky not to "D" History. "I wonder what kind of punishment grandpa will give me?" he asked himself gloomy, laying his head on his desk.

He turned over his head towards his cheerful best friend, who was sitting next to him. "Lyle, what you got?"

"Oh just plane A's and B's," Lyle replied cheerfully as he held his report card in front of Ethan.

"Screw you," Ethan muttered under his breath.

"Well I did warn you not to take chemistry," Lyle sneered at his brown hair friend.

"Yes," Ethan grudgingly admitted it. "I know you were right, but did I listen? No. I did what my grandfather told me to do."

"Sounds to me you have some sort of complex with your grandfather," Lyle teased.

"Say that again," Ethan warned him grouchily as he raised his scowling face from his desk.

Lyle chuckled, "Just kidding."

'_My name is Ethan Hibiki.'_

Lyle rose from his desk. "Hey Ethan, want to go to the arcade?"

"Yeah," Ethan replied weakly as he got up from his desk.

'_The cheerful smartass is my best friend Lyle Gregory'. _

"Hey Lyle, can I borrow your Net Navi again?" Ethan asked as he and Lyle walked down the hallway.

"Oh? What for?" he asked as he and Ethan walked down the stairs.

'_He's shortest kid in our school. But aside of that, he's the smartest kid in the school though. He has a black Beatles' mop top haircut, huge thick glasses, and big brown eyes. I myself have messy brown hair and bright brown eyes. I'm thin and about 5'6 I believed.'_

Ethan thought about what he was going to say next. "Nah, never mind," he said as he waved his hand as they arrived on the first floor.

"Is it another virus?" Lyle asked.

'_We're your average geeks who loving sci-fi nerd who loves reading fantasy/science fiction books, seeing movies, and playing video games. The only different between the two of us is that he's smarter than me.'_

Ethan nodded his head. "Nah, I just need his help on some data I took from my grandfather."

"Oh? What kind of data?" Lyle asked intriguingly as they arrive to the flag foyer.

_'He's a NetOp and I'm not.' _

"It's nothing," Ethan assured him as they walked out the school.

"Are you sure?" Lyle asked, handing out his PET.

"Positive," Ethan refused.

'_I myself don't have a personal Net Navi. I don't see a purpose of owning one to be frank. The only purpose I have my PET is to keep track of time, use it as a phone, and listen to music'. _

"Well okay," Lyle said reluctantly, putting back his PET.

As both young teens walked out of the school territory, Ethan quickly realized something. "Ah crap," Ethan said bitterly.

"What?" Lyle asked.

"I forgot my report card," Ethan sighed in grief, "I'll meet up with you at the arcade."

Lyle nodded and headed off to the arcade. Ethan walked back inside the school and headed to his homeroom classroom. As soon he walked back into his homeroom, he noticed a girl standing next to his desk. She was reading something. It was his report card.

"Oh," she said indifferently, noticing Ethan's presence. She held the report card in front of her face. Aero realized that her index finger was directly pointing to his Chemistry grade. "Look likes someone's failing an easy course like Chemistry."

Ethan scowled at the sight of her.

_'This girl is Emily Noah. She's the class president of first year__ class and an important member of the school's public safety enforcement committee. Everyone fears and admires her for her stunning beautiful golden blonde hair, her indifferent, dreary, and intimidate cool blue eyes, and her lovely pale body figure. You may think she might be my love interest, but your wrong. But I'll admit she hot though.' _

"Can you give me back my report card?" Ethan asked.

"Why?" Emily asked coldly.

"So I can show it to my grandpa," Ethan explained agitatedly.

"Oh that's right," she said sarcastically, "you live by yourself with a grandfather who isn't at home when you need him."

Ethan scowled. "So can I have my report card back?"

"Alright," she said, handing the report card to Ethan. Ethan reached in and tried to grab his report card. But before he could take it, Emily pulled her arm back and backed way. "But you must beat in a net battle if you want this back."

"Alright, stop teasing me," Ethan said angrily, trying to grab his report card.

"Battle me first," she insisted.

"I don't have one," Ethan murmured.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I don't have a Net Navi," Ethan said loudly.

"I see," Emily said. She placed the report card on the desk. She didn't talk back to Ethan and walked passed him towards the door. "Do yourself a favor and get one. If you had one, you properly won't be failing an easy course like Chemistry."

"Shut up" Ethan grumbled, looking at Emily walked out the room. He then sighed and grabbed his report card.

_*Ring, Ring*_

Ethan pulled out his PET. He had a new message from Lyle. Ethan opened it and read out loud. "Sorry Ethan, I can't go hang out with you at the arcade. I have important test today at cramp school. Let's hang out later tomorrow."

Ethan put away his PET and sighed.

'_Yup, this is my everyday daily life in Cyber City. I live suburb era known as Central Town. The house that I live in was rumored to be the same house that was once own by some famous NetOp, who's also a famous scientist, lived in as a kid. Well I don't believe it too much in that rumor. Where was I? _

_ 'Ah yes! Every day it's the usual same thing. I wake up alone in my house. I go to school and hang out with my one and only friend Lyle, I even hanged out with him when convenient. If not, I just go back to the empty house I call home and simply surf the web and watch television.' _

Ethan walked out from the school's ground and towards his house. He walked by the arcade and noticed a huge crowd gathering around some game. This got his interest and decided to walk in. He first guess was there was a new game was installed in the arcade, but he was wrong.

Ethan watched an intense battle between two NetOps battling with their Net Navis. The battle was between a normal male Navi against a Heel Navi. Both Navis battle against each other with Cyber swords. The Heel Navi appeared to be winning. The Heel Navi swiftly cut off the left arm of the Normal Navi and quickly kicked it to the ground.

Next the Heel Navi's cyber sword transformed into a blue cannon. He pointed directly at the normal Navi's head. The cannon slowly began to charge. The normal Navi panicked. "P-Please… s-spare me…" he pleaded weakly.

The Heel Navi smirked devilishly. Ethan's eyes widen in surprise as the Heel Navi fired the blue canon. The NetOp of the normal Navi was quick log out to recall his Navi back into his PET. Ethan sighed in relief. He turned around and was about to head back till…

"What the hell were you going to do?" asked the NetOp of the normal Navi.

The NetOp of the Heel Navi smirked a cockish grin. "I have no idea you're walking about," He spoke sarcastically. "My Navi was just playing around. He wasn't really going to delete your Navi."

The Heel Navi chuckled creepily in his PET. "That's right," he agreed with his NetOp, "I was only playing around."

Ethan headed out toward the arcade's exit. "Hey you!" the NetOp of the Heel Navi called out. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ethan turned around. "Home," Ethan replied apathetically.

"No don't," the NetOp of the Heel Navi said with a suspicious tone. "Stay with us a bit more. You should be my next opponent."

Ethan sighed agitatedly. "I don't have a Net Navi."

"You don't have a Navi?" the annoying NetOp asked loudly. He soon started to laugh. Pretty soon everyone else started to laugh with him. "You have to be kidding me! Everyone has a Net Navi."

"I don't," Ethan replied honestly.

The NetOp of the Heel Navi stopped laughing. The laughter in the arcade soon died out. The NetOp finally realized Ethan wasn't kidding. The NetOp turned back to the other crowd full of NetOps and asked them to battle. Ethan sighed again and headed home.

Ethan walked back to his empty house. He turned on the hallway lights and noticed a few cockroaches roaming around the deserted house. Ethan made a mental note to call the exterminator soon as possible. He went into the kitchen and noticed his dinner plate wrapped into tinfoil with a sticky note on it.

"Working late," Ethan read dryly. He crumbled up the sticky note and tossed it into the trash pin. He took his dinner to his room. He placed his dull gray color PET on his charger that was connected to his computer. Ethan logged on to his computer and decided to surf the net.

'_Yup this is pretty much my life is every day. This is pretty much I do every day of the week. I'm all alone in this big empty house with no responsibilities to uphold. I don't have a curfew. I barely get lecture by my parents or my grandfather since they are never a home when I need them. I basically do whatever I want since no besides myself live in this empty household.' _

"Huh?" Ethan asked as he noticed a sudden pop-up ad came out of nowhere.

"Congratulation," it said. "You have won."

"Won?" Ethan laughed. "Not this time buddy." Ethan moved the mouse to the close icon. Ethan clicked on the closed icon, but it didn't close. "Huh? What's going on?"

The mouse suddenly moved on its own. The mouse clicked on the center of the pop-up ad. Ethan noticed another page opening with sudden codes. "Eh? What's this?" he asked as he noticed something happening transferring into his PET.

_'Little did I knew what I was going gain and what I was going lose when I received my special "prize." My daily life was currently living end came to an end when my PET began its download and I couldn't help but to watch in bewilderedly as my new chapter of my life begins.'_

* * *

**Well comment, leave questions, and suggestions if you want. You might think this story is similar to Zero Network story, which I will say yes to. I got the inspiration from reading Zero Network and other canon/fanfiction animes and stories. **_  
_

**Note: I will reveal the genre of the story: Action, Comedy (Hopefully), Drama, Ecchi, Romance, Sy-Fi **

**Another note: This story takes place in the year 21XX A hundred years after the original Battle Network series and a hundred years before the Star Force series. So there will may reference related to the original battle network series and some foreshadowing on Star Force series. **


End file.
